change to rechange
by 1kagome00
Summary: kagome is tired of waiting on inuyasha to say i love you so when sesshomaru pickes her to mate with him does she say yes and leave inuyasha clueless or say no and stick with the man she "loves" most charters are in it mainy about sess,kag,
1. i loved you but now now him

**Ahh kagome said as she stormed off what a jerk kagome said as she walked in the forest then some one jumped in front of her inuyasha u jack ass I told u not to follow me but she look closer at the dar figure it wasn't the stupid hanyou that pissed her off NO it was….sesshomaru? Sesshomaru looked at the girl to see her in sorrow what is the matter miko? The names kagome and its your brother that's the matter with me half brother he correted her . **

**Sesshomaru smelled kagome scent in deeply his eyes rolled to the back of his head it had smell this scent before but what was it? Kagome came closer he sniffed again shes in heat you idot his inner youki said he turned to bag up but kagome came closer LEAVE NOW MIKO sesshomaru growled at her but even though she was scaried she didn't show it for kagome wasn't that much scared of sesshomaru he was as just as a hot head like inuyasha.**

**Sesshomaru inner youki made him walk closer to her until he was right in front her kagome hasited but she stood her ground kagome closed her eyes to awake with sesshomaru lips on hers begging for a entance even though she knew it was wrong she didn't complain sesshomaru put her arms around him and his on her waist**

**sess..hom..aru what are you doing?!?! sesshomaru looked at her dont u see miko ur going to be my mate he said coldy ur what sorry sesshomaru but i already told myself i wanna be inuyasha's mate this time...oh please rin has found her true power and she can see into the future and the past she saw inuyasha mating with...kikyo right kagome finish his sentence NO not kikyo but a young woman name songo NO that cant be songo's mating with mirkou kagome said strongly well it seems to be the monk mated with some female in the village**

**that perverted monk! kagome yelled but what does that have to do with me and you sesshomaru? well kagome as u know i can have any demoness that i want but my inner youki chosen u i dont know why but he did i mean i dont blame him such might every curve in the right places i i mean you seem like a sweet person i mean whatever kagome blushed and lightly giggled.**

**kagome ur going to be my mate weither u want to or not he said coldly he said walking up to her agome bag up until she was stop by a tree sesshomaru u dont have to do this..oh miko but i do as soon as he said that he kissed kagomes neck leaving to her to moan causing sesshomaru to smirk by the time she blink both of them was naked and they mated til the next day before sesshomaru left he bit kagomes neck showing they were mates til death**

**kagome went back to the camp site and sat by inuyasha HEY kagome what too u so long were did you go?! said a very concerned inuyasha i went no where i went to take a bath and i fell alseep under the stars alone KAGOME U COULDA BEEN KILLED said inuyasha yes that is true but i wasnt so lets just drop this ok**

**3 days later and sesshomaru and kagome had been doing the same thing every night**

**kagome you shouldnt be ashame of me you should be prond that you r the most powerful demoaness and i am the most powerful demon of the west he said as he nuzzled her neck im not ashame of you agome said while smile giving him a inoccent kiss on the lips.. then why wont you show me to inuyasha? i dont know but i just wanna want to the times right.. ill tell him tonight ok she said getting up leaving she hug him and told him she loved him as he did her and she left to find inuyasha and the gang.**

**come on kagome were leaving inuyasha said. ok inuyasha kami why are you in a hurry? so i cant defeat narku he said rolling his eyes come on kagome get on my back so we can go...umm i rather not ill ride with kirara and songo...huh why kagome whats goten in to yo....**

**before he could finish his sentence sesshomaru walked up to them and smiled at kagome which made her blush ill come with u but if kagome riding on anyone it will be me come kagome kagome did what she was told but inuyasha stoped her..are you crazy kagome? inuyasha said..let her go inuyasha sesshomaru said coldy NO inuyasha growled shes mines....oh no but she not inuyasha kagome have you not told? sesshomaru said with a smirk**

**tell us what everyone said looking at kagome well i rather not kagome said blushing..well me and ses..inuyasha stoped her and started to sniff her and had a disgusted look on his face kagome you you didnt!! whats the matter inuyasha mirkou said worriedly he raped her! WHAT?!?! songo said ILL KILL THAT BASTARD! sesshomaru jump infront of inuyasha and kagome and pulled her hair back to see the crecent moon shaped figure on kagome neck..sorry inuyasha i didnt rape her she wanted me he said smirking at the confused hanyou**

**why kagome i thought you loved me i do inuyasha but i grew to know that we were just a fairy tale you didnt want me as much as i wanted you and i tried to stop him but he was just so calm and sweet i couldnt help myse....sesshomaru stoped her witha passinate {srr spell check lol} kiss inuyasha sat there as his beloved kagome kiss a asshole like him he pushed sesshomaru off her and punched in in the mouth sesshomaru flew but landed on his feet "SIT BOY" kagome yelled "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY" LEAVE SESSHOMARU ALONE INUYASHA I PICKED HIM BECAUSE HE CARES FOR ME AND HE ISNT SCARED TO SHOW IT UNLIKE YOU MAYBE YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND THAT im sesshomaru's mate not yours ur to late i could have but you were just "hot-headed" to see whats right in front of you instead you kept chasing that dead unreal copy clay pot hoe instead me..**

**"gome" i didnt know you felt that way im so sorry inuyasha said with his ears low..yea im srr your to late for me and plus lets look at it this way ssince i mated with the most powerfulest demon i became the most powerfulest demoness and we'll have no problem defeating narku she said trying to change the subject making songo laugh now lets go kill narku!**

**and they were off....**

**inuyasha looked at sesshomaru and kagome and as sesshomaru was running with kagome on his back kagome would kiss him on his neck and cheek..inuyasha was completely pissed she was his girl that was kissing his half older brother i wonder what went wrong he thought**

{ok how do you like it?!?! i hope you did but dont worry im making new chapters really soon and [plz plz plzzz review plz and thank ya xoxo bye]


	2. i want you back

Kagome turned around and looked at inuyasha an when she did she saw nothing but sorrow and pain . She never saw inuyasha like this unless he talked about his mother. Sesshomaru do you have any clue why inuyasha is so depress kagome asked.. Well kagome inuyasha has just figure out that he doesn't have you and he never will..im pretty sure he'll get over it but I may say its going to be hard letting go of someone that is as beautiful as you my love sesshomaru said while smirking kagome blushed well im sorry sesshomaru but get you stop kagome asked sweetly…sesshomaru looked confused but he did ask he was told kagome why are we sto….inuyasha complained but soon stop when kagome got on his back and not sesshomaru.. Ka-kagome what ar-are you doing?!?!? They both said..sesshomaru relax ill be fine and its not like your not "right" here to protect me..FINE sesshomaru said with a smirk looking at inuyasha telling him in his eyes all the things he could and did to kagome.. Inuyasha lowly growl at sesshomaru.. O-oh ok ka-gome lets go..as inuyasha was running with kagome on his back he was shacking…inuyasha whats wrong are you ok? Kagome asked worriedly..im fine kagome

Im not ok kagome I cant help but smell my half older brother all over your scent its taking away your beautiful scent…inuyasha thought to his self

Come on inuyasha the others are on foot and their running faster then us….nothing really changed inuyasha its just like old times! INUYASHA WHY ARE YOU SLOWING DOWN! Sesshomaru stoped and looked at inuyasha and growled loudly..inuyasha ignored him kagome I have to tell you something inuyasha said in a low tone….in privte he said looking at sesshomaru..ok ok I get it sesshomaru can you please give us 10min and NO SPYING UNLESS YOUR GOING TO BE ONE LONEY DEMON TONIGHT kagome said in a concerned way sesshomaru said ok and continued to walk….

Ok inuyasha what is it kagome asked…why kagome that's all inuyasha said…why what inuyasha kagome asked strangely..why did you do this to me I mean you just don't know what your doing to me he said shaking her..INUYASHA LET ME G…..inuyasha sleeve from his shirt pulled up to show cuts and bruises on them..inu-yasha w-what are those? Kagome asked scaredy…NOTHING inuyasha said pulling his sleeve away… have you been doing this to your self inuyasha..because of me…because of sesshomaru…because me and you are not…kagome asked..DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT KAGOME ITS BAD ENOUGH YOU BROKE MY HEART NOW YOU WANNA RIP MY SOUL INTO?!?! Inuyasha yelled at kagome with tears coming out of his eyes..inuyasha your crying?! Kagome said in amazement but sadness because she knew she was the mone making him cry..yea I seem to do that now that I have a broken heart but kagome remember this is what you could've had as he said that he passionately kissed kagome lips breing her to him more..at first she tried to fight it but after a while she chose not to the kiss lasted about 5 min.. inuyasha broke the kiss and walked off and stopped and said: kagome I will always love you more then you or sesshomaru can and will ever imagen I wont stop until I get you back inuyasha said sweetly but then his voice got colder then sesshomaru which sent chills down kagome spin when he said; even if that means me killing my half brother and your mate….

(ok I hope you liked it cht 3 is on its why soo don't orry lol I wanna give a thx to all my fans of my work I love inukag and what not and this story will leave you breathe less plz review)


End file.
